Its Possible
by itchypuppy
Summary: This takes place after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Absolute Power. The end result of Kevin's rampage, and Gwen's determination to defend him.  Gwevin one shot


Author's note: Ok I haven't written a fanfiction in a few years so be nice. This is the first Ben 10 story I've ever done, it's a Gwevin. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING

Summery: This takes place after Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Absolute Power. The end result of Kevin's rampage, and Gwen's determination to defend him.

Its Possible

By,

Ninee (Roaramon)

As Ben and Kevin walked out of sight, Max turned his attention back to tying up the loose ends that remained. "Alright, I'd bet the five of you would like a lift home, for real this time." Max said turning his attention back towards the five reborn aliens.

"That would be much appreciated." Galapagus responded kindly.

Max nodded and turned to Julie. "Would you and Ship mind giving these guys a lift? There's a few plumbers on the moon base that would be more than happy the help get these guys home."

Julie smiled happy to be able to help. "Of course." She said as Ship morphed from being her body armor and returned to his normal bouncy form by her feet. "Come on guys." Julie said motioning to the five aliens as she walked out of the base with Ship at her heals.

As the five followed Julie, P'andor stopped looking towards a worn-out Gwen who had taken a place standing behind her grandfather awaiting his instructions. "Ahh, I guess I owe you an extra thanks." He said stopping looking towards Gwen.

Gwen looked up, not realizing he was talking to her at first. "Me? But I didn't..."

"If it hadn't been for your loyalty to that Osmosian we'd all be gone." P'andor cut Gwen off before she could continue. The rest of the aliens lined around Gwen as he continued. "Ben would have destroyed him, and we would have been lost."

"It's quite remarkable." Galapague continued. "Despite what that Osmosian was doing you still refused to give up on him, and more impressive you continued to fight for him, even when he was hurting you."

"I think what my companion is saying is that, that kind of loyalty is extremely rare, especially in an Anodite." Bivalvan said knowingly. "You energy beings don't naturally form bonds like that, it's quite unique."

"Not that we're condemning you for it." Ra'ad added quickly seeing a confused look enter Gwen's eyes.

"You're a good friend!" Andreas said extending a gentle head pat on to the girls head.

Max smiled proudly as he walked up beside Gwen. "She gets it from her mother." He said putting a hand on Gwen's shoulder. "You should be proud, I know I am." Gwen turned to her grandfather who was smiling happily. "Alright you five, back home with you, don't to keep your ride waiting." Max said waving a hand singling for the aliens to depart.

Gwen continued to look at her grandfather as the five aliens quietly left the building. "But you said to say out of Ben's way. That Kevin had to be taken down. Why are you proud of me? I completely disobeyed you." Gwen questioned not quite understanding.

Max smiled, knowing his comment would not slip past his sharp granddaughter. "You stood up for what you believed in, even when everyone else stood against you. Just because I may not have agreed with it and it may not have been the proper plumber command doesn't mean that I'm still not proud of you." Max said seeing the confusion still in his granddaughter's eyes. He took a deep breath and relaxed a bit. "Look, I know how Kevin feels about you, and how you feel about Kevin, and I didn't want to see you get hurt. You would have given your life to save him, I knew that, Ben knew that, and deep down I think Kevin knew that. But how would Kevin feel if he came out of his mutation and found out he killed you? And Ben, knowing that it was his fault Kevin was forced to mutate, how would he feel?"

Gwen gave a stern look and shook her head. "You're saying that my life is more valuable than Kevin's, and that's not fair. No life is worth more than another grandpa." Gwen argued.

Max ran a hand throw his grey hair trying to explain what he meant. "Your right." He sighed looking back at his stubborn granddaughter. "Look Gwen, what I'm trying to say is that there were many ways to handle that situation, none of them could be called wrong. We only saw one way; you saw another. Thinking out side the box just like you always do. And you stood up for what you believed in; you saw though his mutation and saw what we could not see. And you save him. I'm proud of you. You stood up for your believes. And you stood up for someone when they couldn't defend himself. That's why I'm proud of you. You never gave up." Max said finally getting out what he wanted. "And I'm happy you were right."

Gwen smiled on the verge of tears. "Thanks grandpa." She whispered softly.

"Although your help was a little questionable." Max said turning seeing Darkstar attempting to slip into the shadows. "Leaving so soon?" Max said leaving Gwen's side and crossed his arms and began to walk towards Michael.

Michael turned and looked sternly at Max. "Hey I did my part of the deal." he hissed turning towards Gwen. "You got your freak back, and I got my intoxication mana lovely Gwen." He said taking a step towards Gwen. Behind Gwen, Michael watched the remaining plumber, Cooper, take defensive step behind Gwen. Michael let out a defeated huff and took a step back.

"That's true." Cooper said spooking Gwen, not realizing he was standing right behind her.

"Yes." Max said turning to Cooper. "But." he added quickly slapping a pair of cuffs on Michaels hands. "That doesn't excuse you of your other crimes. And most recently attempting to take down five plumbers and one civilian." Max smirked knowing he had him.

"What!" Michael yelled not believing he had been arrested again.

"Lucky for you Cooper stopped you before you could do any real damage; other wise the charges would be far greater." Max said looking towards Cooper knowingly.

"You bought me into this. This is all your fault." Michael yelled lunging for Gwen, but he was only meet by one of her mana walls knocking him to the ground. "You'll pay." He growled as Max lifted him from the floor.

"Alright, that's enough!" Max said more sternly holding Michael securely. "Cooper, you ok to handle cleaning this up?" Max asked tightening his hold on Michael. Cooper only nodded his head, keeping a warily eye on Michael. "And Gwen, why don't you see how your folks are handling the house." Gwen looked a bit petrified but nodded obediently. "Alright, let's go." Max said pressing a button on his plumber uniform starting a transfer devise on him and Michael.

"This isn't over, lovely Gwen." Michael hissed as he faded away with her grandfather.

"I hate that guy." Cooper said as soon as the transfer was complete.

"Yeah, but without him this wouldn't have worked." Gwen said looking towards the machine that Cooper and Michael had built. Gwen and Cooper stood, both silent as they both stared that the machine. "This shouldn't be destroyed." Gwen finally said breaking the silence.

"No it shouldn't." Cooper said monotone. "Knowing Kevin we might need it again."

Gwen looked at Cooper angrily. "He's not like that Cooper, he didn't do it on purpose." Gwen automatically defended Kevin.

Cooper took a deep breath to settle himself not wanting to fight with Gwen. "I know, but he did still do it." Cooper said looking at Gwen concerned. "I don't want him to hurt you." Cooper said more softly.

Gwen sighed. She was tired, drained of energy, both mana and physical. She was hurt, scrapped littered her face, she had an obviously gash over he upper left arm, and where Kevin had latched onto her right shoulder with his clawed arm and drained her felt like it was on fire. And she still had a long night a head of her, she didn't want to fight with the man to just helped save Kevin's life. "I'm sorry Cooper." Gwen said softly. "I know I might not look like it." she said motion to her tattered clothing. "But trust me, I can handle Kevin." Cooper gave her a look of disbelieve. "I just couldn't bring myself to hurt him." She added looking back at the machine. "So can you save it?" She asked quickly changing subjects.

Cooper nodded allowing Gwen off the hook. "I actually can make it smaller. I was in such a rush to get it done I didn't take the time to make it as efficient as I could." he said as his eyes began to glow. "I'll take it apart and transfer it back to the plumber's academy so I can work on it." He said as small mechanical parts began to move around the air.

"Great." Gwen smiled happy to have Cooper's help. "I'll go deal with my parents then I'll come back and help you finish." Gwen said stepping away from Cooper.

"That would be fine." Cooper said looking back to Gwen. She smiled at him, and then he watched as her hands lit up with her pinkish mana and her eyes began to glow, then in a flash, she was gone.

Moments later Gwen found the light fading from her eyes revealing a badly damaged house in front of her. She looked around and breathed a sigh on relief. "No cars, and no lights on. Must not have gotten home yet." Gwen whispered happily to herself.

"Gwen?" Gwen turned hearing her name being called softly. She looked towards the remains of her grandfathers RV seeing movement. "Is that you?"

"Mr. Hackett?" Gwen recognized as he moved from the shadows.

"Gwen!" Mr. Hachett almost yelled running up to Gwen. "What happened? Is everyone alright? Kevin, is he..."

"He's fine." Gwen said smiling as she saw a wave of relief wash over Mr. Hachett. "The plan work, he's back to his, well what we consider normal self." Gwen quickly explained.

Mr. Hachett pulled Gwen to him, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, thank you." He said softly. "Not just for me, but for his mother." He explained releasing her.

Gwen nodded knowingly and didn't press the issue anymore. "What are you still doing here?" Gwen questioned.

"I wanted to help explain what happened." Mr. Hachett said motioning towards the damaged house. "It's the least I could do."

Gwen winced looking back at the large hole in the front of the building. "Yeah, has anyone been home yet?" Gwen questioned worriedly.

Mr. Hachett shook his head in a no gesture. "I've been here since you guys left, no one has been back yet." Gwen gave a sigh in relief.

"Well let's see if we even need to explain anything to my parents." Gwen said gathering mana around her hands. "You might want to take a few steps back." Gwen warned as her eyes began to glow.

Mr. Hachett did as instructed and stepped back to the street. He watched as Gwen's whole body began to glow with mana. She rose in the air, just a few feet and lifted her arms causing the earth below her the glow. Soon the holes that had been burned in the ground began the fill, the damaged to the house became undone, even the RV began to uncrumple. "Wow." Mr. Hachett gasped as suddenly a flash passed over the home. As the light faded he looked around seeing no signs of the battle remaining. He then looked back to Gwen seeing the light began to fade from her but then suddenly she fell from the sky. "Gwen!" Mr. Hachett yelled running to her limp body. "Gwen, what happened?" He asked worriedly lifting her from the ground.

Gwen struggled to open her eye at first, and then managed to pull herself into a sitting position. "That trick tends to take a lot out of me." Gwen breathed as she slowly regained herself. "I'll be fine." She insisted seeing the concerned look on Mr. Hachett's face.

"Just telling your parents might have been easier." Mr. Hachett said helping Gwen to her feet.

"Yeah, but this keeps Kevin out of trouble." Gwen said standing on her own power again. "As long as he doesn't break anything else for a few days I'll be good." she chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

But Mr. Hachett wouldn't let it go so easily. "So you've done this before?"

Gwen sighed tiredly knowing she was going to have to do some explaining. "Someone's had to keep him out of trouble."

"You've go to be kidding?" Kevin sighed placing his Mr. Smoothie cup down next to him unable to finish.

"No I'm not." Ben said sitting across from Kevin sipping on his own smoothie. "Gwen was right behind you the entire time fixing every thing you did." Ben continued almost enjoying watching Kevin squirm in guilt. "From doing paperwork to cover hospital bills, and property damage. She even got you credit for helping exposing Morgg as a intergalactic drug dealer, and he's being charged with some guy name Kwarrel's wrongful death. Even that whole attack on the plumber academy got published as an exercise for the students." Ben looked at Kevin taking a sip of his smoothie before he continued. "She said nothing you did was your fault and you shouldn't be punished for it." Kevin just sat taking it all it all in. "She's more stubborn than you and scarier when she's mad. Oh but when I brake something does she care. No!" Ben almost yelled. "So not fair." Ben looked up seeing only Kevin's Mr. Smoothie cup. He looked around seeing Kevin walking towards Ben's car. "Were you going?"

"I got to go." Kevin said opening the driver's side door to Ben's car.

"Hey, that's my car." Ben yelled jumping up.

"I built it, and now I'm borrowing it." Kevin said starting the engine.

"This is so not fair!" Ben yelled running up to the driver side window. "How am I supposed to get home?"

Kevin rolled the window down and tossed a few bucks at the whining teen. "Have another smoothie and chill out hero." Kevin said beginning to pull away. "Don't forget, you can fly!" He yelled as he pulled out of Mr. Smoothie.

Ben scrambled to pick up the few dollars Kevin had given him. "Oh yeah."

It had been almost two hours since Gwen left Cooper; he had only finished about half the work he needed to do to prepare the machine to be transported safely to the plumber academy. A flash of pink light from the corner of his eye caught his attention, knowing it was Gwen returning, he took a break from his work. He watched as the light faded showing an exhausted Gwen, looking as if she were having trouble just standing. "Hey Gwen." Cooper greeted immediately coming to her side offering her a hand to lean on. "Are you ok?" He asked looking concerned.

Gwen yawned softly and allowed Cooper to help her stand. "Yeah, just tired. Cleaning up took more out of me than I though." She explained as Cooper led her to a work bench. "I wasn't sure if I'd be able to come back, but I didn't want to leave you here alone." Gwen said taking a seat Cooper offered.

"I'm fine." Cooper assured her. "Look, relax for a minute, I'll be right back." he said leaving the room.

Gwen yawned again and tried to gather mana around her hands, only to have the light dim out. "Man I'm drained out." She yawned again, folding her arms on the table. She laid her down and with in seconds her eyes fluttered shut.

"Here Gwen I had a bottle of water in my ride..." Cooper stopped seeing the sleeping girl tucked up against the workbench. "I had a feeling that might happen." Cooper said more softly as he walked over placing the bottle of water beside her. In his other hand he gripped a large jacket. "That's why I brought this." he said gently covering Gwen's shoulders with the large coat. Cooper lingered for a few moments watching Gwen rest; his eyes winced seeing the fatigued look that she wore, and the scratches that littered her normally flawless skin. Cooper then managed to pull himself from his trance and continued his work, occasionally checking the sleeping girl in his care.

"Where the hell is she?" Kevin cursed driving the streets of Bellwood. A few hours ago he could have found Gwen half way around the world with half a sniff. He called her cell phone over a dozen times, and tried to trace her plumber's badge, but no luck. He had been to every location he could think, Ben's home, Julie's home, his home, her home, schools, libraries, every place that he would ever take her to just hang out, but each place he found nothing. He drove past her house for the fifth time, just checking to see if she had returned. He noticed right away that there was no longer any damage to the house or to the RV that still sat outside the home, but that only told him that she had been there, not where she was. It was just past midnight and his search continued. "Ok Kevin keep it together." Kevin finally stopped pulling over to take a breather. "Who was there tonight? Ben, he's home, Julie, she's home, Darkstar..." Kevin's mind froze in panicked. "Shit!" Kevin cursed turning the car around back onto the road and speed out of Bellwood, back towards Los Soledad. "Shit, how could I be so stupid!" Kevin yelled slamming his fist against the steering wheel as he pushed the car to it limits as he saw the abandoned base coming into view.

The car skidded into the base, swerving around the buildings till it came to a grinding halt to a main building. Kevin jumped out of the car, not even bothering to kill the engine. "Gwen!" Kevin shouted running into the building. "Gwen!" he called again, not pay attention he rounded a corner and found himself slamming into a slightly larger being. Kevin instinctively absorbed the stone from the floor and jumped onto the body before him.

"Kevin!" Cooper's voice squeaked out from under Kevin's hold.

Kevin automatically lowered his hand and loosened his grip and lifted himself from Cooper's stunned form. "Cooper?" Kevin asked extending a hand down to the fallen plumber as he let the stone slip from his body. "What are you doing here?" he asked helping Cooper to his feet.

"Shh…" quickly gestured holding his finger to his lips. Kevin gave him a questioning look. "She's sleeping." Cooper whispered motioning towards Gwen's still sleeping body a few yards away, still curled up at the work table.

Kevin took a huge sigh of relief seeing his girl safe and sound. "Thank goodness." Kevin whispered walking up to Gwen's sleeping form. "I've been looking every where for her." Kevin said softly running a light hand over her hair.

"She came back a few hours ago, she been sleeping the whole time." Cooper explained.

"What are you still doing here anyway?" Kevin asked looking back at Cooper.

Cooper stretched himself out and motioned towards the last few pieces of equipment that remained. "Just finishing cleaning up." Cooper explained not wanting to get into too much detail with Kevin. "I was just getting ready to leave, I was going to give Gwen a lift home, she's not teleporting any more tonight." Cooper said.

"I'll take her home, but thanks for watching out for her Cooper." Kevin said softly looking back to Gwen. He lifted a hand to wake her, but it was met by Cooper's.

Kevin's head shot up seeing Cooper giving him a stern look. "We need to talk first Kevin." Cooper said strongly, but still quietly enough to not wake Gwen.

Kevin followed Cooper a little ways away from Gwen, so as not to wake her. "What's the deal?" Kevin asked a bit annoyed.

Cooper took a deep breath to steady himself then looked back at Kevin. "Look Kevin I just want to get one thing strait with you." Cooper said in a surprising heated voice. "Now I know Gwen has forgiven you for everything you've done to her, but I have not." He started keeping his gaze strongly on Kevin's. "You hurt her. She doesn't deserve it."

"I don't need you telling me how to handle my girl!" Kevin automatically got defensive.

Cooper eyes flashed angrily. "Oh yes I will!" he said angrily. Kevin looked surprisingly at Cooper, but didn't argue further. "She shouldn't have to live like that. She too small, too frail, too easy to break in your ruff hands. Do you even realize what you did to her?"

"I know..." Kevin tried to speak sounding defeated.

"No I don't think you do!" Cooper snapped turning away from Kevin as he continued to rant. "Yeah she's a very powerful Anodite, but anyone could pick her up and toss her like a rag doll. And I've watched you do it! You hurt her!" Cooper turned back to Kevin, but stopped finding himself faced with Kevin on the verge of tears.

"Don't you think I know that?" Kevin said just above a whisper as a tear escaped his eyes. "Do you really think I'd hurt her on purpose? The whole time my mind was screaming to stop, but my body just wouldn't listening." Kevin whimpered wiping the tear away looking back to Gwen's still resting form.

Cooper stepped back, feeling a bit remorseful for how he had treated Kevin. "Look Kevin, I'm sorry, it's just... I care a lot about Gwen and I don't want to see her get hurt." Cooper explained himself. "She's a good friend." he quickly covered not wanting Kevin to get a wrong idea.

"I know." Kevin said settling down a bit. "You care about her too. But you got to understand I'd never hurt her on purpose. I was put in a position where I had to absorb that power, I knew what it would do to me, and I was hoping I'd be able to control it, and I couldn't." Kevin explained lowering his head.

"You can never do that again." Cooper said placing a friendly hand on Kevin's shoulder.

"I know." Kevin said looking back up at Cooper, and then back towards Gwen's still resting body. "I love her too much to put her though that again." Kevin confessed.

"You love her?" Cooper said feeling a bit hurt.

"She's everything to me Cooper." Kevin continued showing an extremely rare side of himself. "Without her wouldn't even be here, I wouldn't be a plumber... I'm, I'm nothing without her."

"Thank you Kevin. I just want to make sure she's stays safe." Cooper said softly looking back to Gwen. "I should get going." Beginning to walk away from Kevin.

"Thank you for watching over her for me." Kevin said placing a hand on Coopers back as they walked back to Gwen.

Cooper nodded and said nothing more as he gathered the last few items that remained. Kevin lifted Cooper's jacket from Gwen's sleeping body and handed it to him as he passed by. Neither said a word, Kevin watched as Cooper left the base. It was quite for a few moments, only the sounds of Gwen's soft breathing filled the air. Kevin's gaze was slowly brought back to her; he winced looking over her face seeing the red scraps that still remained. He slowly brought a hesitant hand down to her face, to grace the fresh marks. As he pulled his hand away he saw Gwen's green eyes gazing up at him. He immediately smiled down at her. "Hey Kevin." Gwen said softly smiling happily up at him.

"Hey." Kevin sighed never letting his eyes leave Gwen as he rested a hand on Gwen's back as she lifted her head from the table. "You gave me quite a scare." Kevin said quietly as Gwen gave him a questioning look. "I've been looking for you for hours. I thought Darkstar might have taken you." He explained

"I'm sorry, I fixed up the house then I came back to help Cooper…" Gwen stopped as a flash of realizing entered her eyes. "Oh man, where is he?" Gwen jumped from her chair.

"He's gone." Kevin chuckled.

"Oh man, how long was I asleep." Gwen moaned feeling guilty.

"It's alright Gwen, he said he finished, and he left a little bit ago." Kevin explained reaching for Gwen's small hand, holding it in his own. "Besides, we gotta talk." He said in a more serious tone. Gwen looked up at him feeling a little anxious. "Come on." He said gently leading Gwen out of the building, towards Bens disregarded car. "He let me borrow it." He quickly explained before Gwen could question. Kevin opened the passenger side door for Gwen, and then quickly made his way over towards the driver side. Neither said a word as Kevin pulled out of Los Soledad. As the car drove towards the lights of Bellwood Kevin kept the car at an unusual slow speed. He looked beside him seeing Gwen looking out the window tiredly. He took a deep breath drawing Gwen's attention back him. "Look." Kevin started softly. "Ben told me what you've been doing to keep me out of trouble."

"Yeah, I didn't want anyone coming after you thinking you were doing those things on purpose." Gwen quickly defended herself.

Kevin smiled understandingly at her. "I know Gwen." He said softly taking a free hand and laying it over hers. "You'll never know how much that means to me." He said giving her small hand a gentle squeeze as he pulled the car over and parked along the side of the road. "But look what it's done to you." He said referring to her weary self. "I saw your house. Looks like nothing happened. You've been pushing your self too hard."

"I don't want you to get in trouble for things that aren't your fault!" Gwen argued raising her voice.

"And I don't want to lose you to your Anodite form." Kevin yelled back, but immediately regretted raising his voice to her. "What would have happened if you pushed your body too far and your Anodite form took over?" He said softly looking down at his hands. "I don't want to lose you." Kevin muttered looking towards Gwen back.

"And I didn't want to lose you." Gwen cried, unexpectedly crawling over into Kevin's lap. Kevin wrapped his arms around her nuzzling his head into the nook of her neck. He inhaled deeply, enjoying the sent that always surrounded Gwen, he missed it. "The last thing I wanted was to get you back to normal, then have the plumbers or some angry alien take you away." Gwen cried into Kevin's chest.

"Oh Gwen." Kevin let a tear fall as he tightened his hold around her. "No one's going to take me away from you." He whispered gently. The two stayed locked in there embrace, taking comfort in each others arms. "Let's make a promise, right now." Kevin said breaking the silence. He lifted his head and released his hold just enough for Gwen to lift her head to meet his gaze. "I'll promise to never absorb anything but matter again." He started running a hand over Gwen's uninjured cheek, whipping a tear away. "And you promise to not push yourself." Gwen sniffled and allowed a smiled to grace her lips. "Promise?" Kevin questioned resting his hand behind her neck giving her one of his classic smirks.

Gwen grinned happily seeing his old smirk. "Promise." She said softly resting her forehead against his.

"Good." Kevin said softly gazing lovingly into Gwen's eyes. "Cause it seems like neither one of us is much good with out the other." He said as he leaned towards Gwen, still holding his hand behind her neck.

"Speak for your self." Gwen smirked as their lips met in a passionate kiss. Gwen slowly wove her arms around Kevin's neck, running her fingers threw the long hair that draped down his neck. Kevin moved his hands down Gwen's sides, to rest on her hips. They slowly pulled apart and but kept their foreheads touching.

"Come on, we got to get home. I don't know about you, but I'm tired." Kevin said softly as he helped Gwen sit back in the passenger seat. Kevin sighed seeing the large gash that marked Gwen's left arm. "And we got to get you cleaned up." He said looking up at her scratched face. He looked back towards the road, putting the car in drive as he tried to not think about the pain he had caused Gwen.

Gwen could see the remorse written on Kevin's face as he drove. "Kevin it's no big deal." Gwen tried to relieve Kevin's guilt.

"That cut on your arm is a big deal." Kevin quickly responded not looking back at Gwen. The rest of the ride remained silent until they stopped at a familiar traffic light. Kevin turned on the right turn single to head towards Gwen's home.

"Turn left." Gwen said softly not looking at Kevin.

Kevin looked at her strangely as he continued to wait for the light to change. "But your house is to the right." Kevin responded still not changing the turn single.

Gwen turned towards Kevin. "Go left." She said simple.

"Gwen your parents are already going to kill me for getting you home this late, and your all beat up…" Kevin argued as the light changed. But as Kevin turned the car to the right, a pink shield blocked the road. "Ok, left it is." Kevin said not understanding as he turned the car around.

"Trust me, they won't mind." Gwen said simple.

"So where are we going?" Kevin said not knowing what Gwen was up to.

"Your place." Gwen said simply.

Kevin said nothing else and continued the short drive to his home. He stopped outside seeing that his mom was not at home. Gwen got out of the car and waited for Kevin to follow. They walked in silence as Gwen walked into the home and proceeded to Kevin's room. "So why are we here?" Kevin finally questioned following Gwen to his room.

He found her rummaging threw some old cloths that littered the floor. "Got it." Gwen said lifting her head from a pile of cloths she had buried herself in. She showed Kevin that she held her plumber badge. "I haven't been keeping it on me." She explained still sitting on the floor. "I didn't want Ben tracking me."

"And why was it here?" Kevin said sitting on the bed beside her.

Gwen looked away; Kevin could see her blush slightly. "Well, I've kind of been staying here." Gwen said softly.

Kevin looked shocked as she looked away embarrassed. "Really?" Kevin almost laughed, and then he looked around seeing a few items out of place. Gwen's spell books sat on what little space was on his desk. Her cell phone flashed on the night stand by his bed. "Why?"

Gwen took a deep breath to help ease her embarrassment. "Your energy." She said simply. Kevin pulled her from the floor to the bed encouraging her to continue. "After you were gone I couldn't sleep. It gave me more time to try and find a way to help you, but after a while I felt so alone, empty." Gwen continued feeling Kevin wrap a hand around her. She looked up at him and smiled leaning on his shoulder. "When we came here looking for you I felt your energy again, I didn't feel so alone any more. So I kind a started coming here instead of home, I felt safe again, like you were here with me."

"And your parents?" Kevin questioned.

"Your mom talked to them, as far as they knew, we were working on plumber missions and it was easier for me to stay over. They didn't argue." Gwen explained.

"My mom, you meet my mom?" Kevin asked surprised.

Gwen smiled happily. "Yeah, she found me in here one night." Gwen said. "She was very happy to meet me. She didn't think you'd ever get the nerve to introduce me to her." Gwen laughed.

"I was goanna." Kevin defended getting embarrassed.

"Yeah right." Gwen laughed poking Kevin's side as he blushed.

"Alright!" Kevin said picking Gwen up by her waist causing more giggles to escape the girl. "Enough!" He said kicking the main bathroom door open. "Let's get you patched up." He said placing Gwen on a chair in the large bathroom. He then turned and began to rummage though a closet. "Here we go." He said retrieving his first aid box.

"Thanks." Gwen said reaching for the box, but Kevin quickly pulled it out of her reach.

"No, no." Kevin said pulling a chair over to sit beside her. "I did this, let me fix it." He said more gently giving Gwen a pathetic look. Gwen still gave him an unsure look. Not that she didn't trust him, she just didn't want him to feel bad about what happened to her. "Please." Kevin whispered gently placing a hand on her knee. "I'll be gentle." Kevin pleaded more.

Gwen smiled softly and nodded in a yes gesture. "It's not that big of a deal Kevin, just a few scraps." She said as Kevin opened his first aid kit.

"Those cuts on your face look like they hurt." Kevin said picking up an antiseptic. "And that cut on your arm looks pretty bad too." He added as he soaked a few pieces of gauze in the antiseptic. He carefully lifted the soaked gauze to her face. As soon as it made contact with the fresh marks, Gwen whimpered causing Kevin to pull away slightly. "Sorry." He said softly. He placed his other hand on Gwen's uninjured cheek to keep her still as he reapplied the gauze to her raw skin. Gwen flinched again, and leaned onto Kevin's hand as he gently cleaned the wound. "I'm sorry sweetie." He whispered softly as he stroked her uninjured cheek with his thumb.

"It's ok." Gwen hissed softly as he continued.

Once he was done cleaning he covered the scraps with antibiotic ointment, then took some dry gauze and made a large patch to cover the raw skin on her face. "Alright." Kevin said pulling his hand away from Gwen's face. "Let's see that cut on your arm." He said looking away a bit bashful. "It would be easier if you took your top off."

Gwen shivered slightly as she started to lift her shirt off. She wasn't nervous about Kevin seeing her with only her bra on, he had seen her before like that, but she didn't want him to see the mark from where he had drained her energy. Gwen discarded her tattered shirt on to the floor as Kevin turned back around and immediately began to work on her arm. "This should really get some stitches." He said as he inspected the deep cut.

"We both know that's not happening." Gwen said as Kevin laid some antiseptic gauze on to the cut.

Gwen moaned in pain, closing her eyes tightly. "Yeah I know." Kevin said softly as he gently cleaned the cut, but his eyes soon wandered towards a trail of dried blood from the middle of Gwen's back. "What's this?" Kevin said, gently turning Gwen's body so he could see her back. Gwen sighed knowing he had found the one wound she hoped he wouldn't. "Oh Gwen!" Kevin gasped seeing the mark. "It looked like a burn!" he gasped looking over the large wound that covered her right shoulder. "What happened?"

Kevin turned back looking back seeing Gwen still holding her head down, avoiding his eyes. "Gwen?" he said forcing her to look up at him. "What happened? When did that happen?" Kevin questioned, but Gwen gave no answer. "Did… did I do that?" Kevin finally asked. She didn't have to say anything; the answer was in her eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Gwen finally spoke taking Kevin's hand.

"What did I do?" Kevin asked still not looking back at Gwen.

"It was from the arcade." Gwen answered still not letting go of Kevin's hand. "When you first grabbed me and draining my energy." She sighed softly.

She looked at Kevin seeing him staring at the floor. "I heard you screaming, but I couldn't stop." He muttered softly closing he eyes.

"It wasn't you, it wasn't your fault." Gwen said hoping to ease his guilt. But this only caused Kevin to tense his body. "It's ok…"

"No it's not ok!" Kevin exploded cutting Gwen off as he jumped from his seat beside her. All of the emotion he had been trying to hide had finally begun to ware him down. "Look what I've done to you Gwen!" he continued yelling at Gwen causing her to shutter involuntary. "Keeping me out of trouble, wasting your mana and energy undoing the damage I've done. You've been pushing yourself and your body to the limits to use your powers to fix my mess and it's my fault!" He yelled almost accusingly at Gwen. Immediately Kevin's voice fell to a softer tone but still held his anger. "You're the only one whose been fighting for me and look what happened! I tossed you aside like your nothing, I forcibly drained you of your energy, I attacked you…." Kevin voice cracked loosing all his anger. Gwen watched stunned as Kevin dropped to his knees, holding his head, she could see tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I hurt you." His voice cried as a painful look entering his eyes. "I love you Gwen. I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh Kevin." Gwen said softly jumping from the chair and walked towards Kevin as he sat on the floor and wept.

As soon as Gwen was in arms reach Kevin reached out and grabbed her, pulling her to him, tucking her in his arms, against his chest. "I'm so sorry Gwen. It's my fault this happened to you." Kevin muttered as tears still fell from his red eyes.

"I don't blame you." Gwen said softly as tears of her own fell. "I love you Kevin." She said softly tucking her head in the nook of his neck.

Kevin tightened his hold on her as he continued to breakdown. "How?" He sniffled. "After everything I've done to you. After the hell I've put you though, how can you say that."

"It wasn't you." Gwen said for had to be the hundredth time that week. "I know you Kevin." She said pushing Kevin off of her just enough so she could look into his eyes. "It was the power, I understand that. You would never hurt me, and I still trust that you never would hurt me."

"But I did." Kevin argued lifting his hand to her recently patched face.

"No." Gwen said shaking her head. "That wasn't you. You've teased me, pinch me, even playfully pushed me, but you have never lifted a hand to purposely hurt me." Gwen said keeping a steady gaze in Kevin's damp eyes. "Besides," Gwen started with a smile. "You usually beat the hell anyone who tries to lay a cruel hand on me."

Kevin sniffled a laugh as Gwen tried to cheer him up. "No one should hurt you." Kevin said calming down a little.

"And no one should hurt you." Gwen said tucking herself against his chest. "Including yourself. You have to stop torturing yourself over this. I've already forgiven you, but you have to forgive yourself."

Gwen could feel Kevin intake a huge breath as he wrapped his arms around her again. As he released the breath he relaxed his body around her. "Thank you Gwen." Kevin sighed pulling the girl into his lap, tucking her as close to him as he could.

"I love you Kevin." Gwen said tenderly nuzzling up against his chest.

Kevin closed his eyes as he placed a gentle kiss on top of Gwen's head. "I love you Gwen." He said confidently. Neither said another word, both just sat tucked in their embrace, Kevin taking comfort in Gwen's faith. Whether he understood it or not, she loved him, and believed in him and that was enough for Kevin to believe in himself again. After a few moments Kevin felt Gwen relax more against him. He looked down at her, seeing her eyes struggling to stay open. "Come on." He said softly scooping Gwen up in his arms. "Let's finish cleaning you up, you need rest." Kevin said gently as he placed her back on the chair.

"Ok." Gwen said tiredly as Kevin continued to clean the wounds on her arms.

After covering the injuries he left her for a moment, only to return a few moments later with a new shirt. "I know it's kind of big, but it's clean." Kevin said offering her the clothing.

"Thanks." Gwen smiled taking his shirt and slipping it over her petit frame.

"Oh and here." Kevin said handing her a few pills. Gwen looked at him questionable. "For the pain." He said seeing the confusion in her eyes.

Gwen took the pills then stood up, wrapping her arms around Kevin's torso. "Thank you Kevin." She said gently.

Kevin smiled down at her, returning her hug. "No problem sweetie." Kevin said gently. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Kevin said breaking their embrace. He took her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom. "I'll take the floor." Kevin said leading Gwen to his bed, but Gwen stopped shaking her head.

"You haven't been able to sleep in your own bed in how long?" Gwen started to argue.

"I don't care." Kevin defended. "I'm the guy, and I'll take the floor."

Gwen rolled her eyes at his statement. "As I was saying, you haven't been in a real bed in how long? And I've been sleeping on the floor anyway." Motioning towards the pile of clothes that littered Kevin's floor. Kevin noticed one of his pillows amongst the mess. He raised an eye bow giving her a questionable look. "Look, your cloths are full of your mana." Gwen explained getting embarrassed.

Kevin smiled seeing her blush. "Really, you missed me that much?" Kevin joked teasing Gwen.

Gwen looked down too embarrassed to make eye contact. "Night Kevin." Gwen said walking away from him, lying down on a pile of cloths next to his bed.

Kevin climbed on to his bed, watching as Gwen tucked herself up in the nest of cloths. "Night Gwen." Kevin echoed back. Kevin laid staring at the ceiling for a few minutes until he finally had enough. "Ok, this is ridiculous." Kevin said rolling over, reaching down to the girl that lay below him. Gwen gasped in surprise as she felt Kevin's strong arm wrap around her waist and pull her up onto the bed. "Look you might be comfortable cuddled up in my cloths, but I got nothing to cuddle up to." He said tucking Gwen neatly beside him. "Is this ok?" he quickly questioned not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable. Gwen said nothing but reached up placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. Kevin smiled down at her. "Can I take that as a yes?" Kevin questioned lowering his lips onto hers. Gwen responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, deepening there kiss.

After a few moments Kevin reluctantly pulled away from Gwen. "Thanks for taking care of me Kevin." Gwen said laying her sleepy head down on his chest.

Kevin rolled his eyes giving Gwen a disbelieving look. "You're the one always taking care of me. I should be thanking you." Kevin said softly placing a kiss onto to top of her head. "You saved my life, not just this time, but ever since we met. You've changed my life and made me a better person."

"You always say I changed your life for the better, but isn't it possible that you've done the same to mine." Gwen yawned softly giving Kevin a gently hug.

Kevin chuckled at her statement placing a hand on her back. "Yeah right." Kevin said softly. He looked down at her expecting a response, but saw her eyes closed lightly as she slept soundly tucked up against him. "Goodnight Gwen." He said one last time placing one last kiss atop her head. As he gazed at the girl beside him he found himself thinking back to what she had told him, her reassuring words. If she really had forgiven him, then he could really forgive himself, even if no one else would. He finally allowed himself to relax and drift off to sleep knowing that the only one who mattered to him was the girl in his arms.


End file.
